dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Bill Talley ** his racketeers Other Characters: * Bob Branigan, police sergeant * Miss Reynolds, Talley's ex-wife Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Leo Nowak | Inker2_1 = John Sikela | StoryTitle2 = The Napkanese Saboteurs | Synopsis2 = Napkanese agents attempt several ambitious sabotage projects, on two continents. Superman thwarts them. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Hokopoko, Napkanese Ambassador to USA ** many agents * Utsum, Napkanese Emissary to Equaru, South America (wears a monocle) ** Pro-Napkan Black Circle Society Other Characters: * Hank Fox, Secretary of the Navy Locations: * ** Daily Star office ** Navy Yard ** Napkanese Embassy * * ** *** Napkanese Embassy in Equaruian Capital * Vehicles: * Y-92, experimental U.S. battleship * Sunyat, Napkanese passenger liner | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = John Sikela | Inker3_1 = John Sikela | StoryTitle3 = The Oxnalian Revolution | Synopsis3 = Oxnalia invades Numark, so Superman invades Oxnalia. He easily overpowers the Oxnalian military, and destroys all of their vehicles and aircraft. When the Dictator Razkal tries to flee the scene, he is gunned down by one of his own troops. Superman then encourages the now-leaderless Oxnalian soldiers to seek peace with the Numarkians. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * , Oxnalian Dictator ** Oxnalian spies ** Oxnalian military * Lord Murgot ** his hirelings Other Characters: * King Boris, of Numark * Prince Michael, of Numark Locations: * * ** Royal Palace ** Lord Murgot's Castle Vehicles: * Lord Murgot's Airplane * fleet of Oxnalian bombers | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Leo Nowak | Inker4_1 = John Sikela | StoryTitle4 = The Evolution King | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Joe Glower * Other Characters: * Phil Carter, famous athlete * Tim, newsboy Locations: * Items: * Evolution King's pills to accelerate aging * Evolution King's pills to reverse aging Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in . * "The Napkanese Saboteurs" is reprinted in Superman: From the 30's to the 70's. * World War II on Earth-Two: ** In Earth-Two's version of the months leading up to WWII, the Axis Powers included: Austria, Bulgaria, Croatia, Dukalia, Germany, Hungary, Italy, Japan, [[Superman_Vol_1_15#Synopsis_for_.22The_Napkanese_Saboteurs.22|'Napkan']], Nural, [[Superman_Vol_1_15#Synopsis_for_.22The_Oxnalian_Revolution.22|'Oxnalia']], Romania, Toran, Syronia,Twerpany, and others. ** Neutral nations of that same era included: Boravia, Kurtavia, Numark, Portugal, San Monte, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, and others. ** After 1941-12, many of these countries drop from the scene. * Oxnalia and its ruler Razkal are obvious stand-ins for Germany and Adolf Hitler. Since Fletcher Superman could operate in Japan but Earth-Two Superman could not and Perry White is referenced as an editor, "The Oxnalian Revolution" is likely an story. * In the 1st story, Jimmy Olsen's last name is revealed for the first time. * In the 2nd story, Panama is targeted for attack, for the (at least) 6th time, in a golden age DC comic. * In the 3rd story, Superman uses the saying "Up, Up, and Away" for the first time. * In the 4th story, Clark Kent tricks the Evolution King into using his own old age pills on himself, causing him to die of old age. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}